


#43 - On My Way

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, but i mean this is a pretty small fandom i think so like who is here that doesn't know the end?, if that's you then sorry, this one (like many others) was pretty short, welcome to my eurovision 2017 fanfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: A brief glimpse into Tossie's mind right before she elopes with Baine.This is part of my Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge, which also serves as my way of ranking the songs. There are 43 songs in total, including the Russian entry which has been withdrawn.





	#43 - On My Way

Tossie stared around her room. She had grown up here, and just a few days ago she would have said it was the darlingest place in the world. But now her eyes caught on the clashing colors, the clutter she had called art, and the walls that had held her back from her potential. She loved her parents, but she knew they wouldn't understand. Dear Terrence wouldn't understand either. That was why she had decided not to tell anyone.

She ran a finger over the letter she had just finished writing to them. It would explain everything. How Baine, no, _William_ had shown her how much more she could be, if she only let herself _learn_.

The only one she would have liked to tell was Verity, who she knew would understand. Verity might even have some advice - she had a small potential herself. But it was no matter. William was waiting for her, and they would be heading to the church (!) to be wed. Eloping held a certain thrill to it that only added to her excitement. She had always looked forward to being a bride, but eloping with the butler - that was something else entirely.

"I have the strangest feeling that I'll never be back again," she whispered to the room, "Goodbye."

Her new room in America would have so much more class, she decided. She would miss her family and her home, but she was leaving them for a better life. Soon she would be educated in the ways of art and science, things could only get better from here.

Picking up a basket with the few belongings she would be taking (her diary, definitely, a few other objects that weren't completely lost causes), Tossie padded down the hallway and out the door, making not a sound.

William stood beside a carriage, his few boxes and bags already neatly stacked in the back, and a driver waiting at the front. When she reached them, he offered his hand to help her up, which she took with a smile.

"This man's been kind enough to agree to be our witness," William informed her, climbing in behind. She leaned forward to thank him, giving a simpering grin before schooling her features back into something more dignified. She had _potential_ she reminded herself.

As the carriage began to move forward, she looked back to watch her childhood home disappear in the distance.

Her content sigh carried along the wind.

"Farewell."


End file.
